


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Fake AH Crew And The Made Crew [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Agender Jack Pattillo, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe - Mob, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Implied Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones/Ray Narvaez Jr./Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, M/M, POV First Person, Protective Michael Jones, Ryan-centric, Vagabond Ryan Haywood, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Big Bang ot5
Series: Fake AH Crew And The Made Crew [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615876





	Untitled

**7:45 PM**

Los Santos was a lawless city straight out of the old west and put into the modern day.

And nobody knows that better than me.

Trust me,I seen more things that most people don't see in their entire lifetimes.And some of those things I wish I'd never seen.Things that have changed me.

And I wouldn't say that it was for the better.


End file.
